


GQ: Prince Tony Stark

by eiirene, thisissirius



Series: Royal Central [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Interview, M/M, Marriage, Multi-media, Royalty AU, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiirene/pseuds/eiirene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist ...Husband?</p>
            </blockquote>





	GQ: Prince Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> eiirene and i really need someone to take photoshop away from us.
> 
> if you click on the images, they will enlarge to enable reading :)
> 
> enjoy!

  


[](http://img3.imageshack.us/img3/4576/gqprincetonyfirst.jpg) [](http://oi45.tinypic.com/23sgbo5.jpg) [](http://oi47.tinypic.com/296ko0g.jpg) [](http://oi47.tinypic.com/9zv8k6.jpg)

 

the college picture that is mentioned in the article

PRINCE TONY STARK

Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist. He’s the Prince from Extremmis who took America by storm almost forty years ago. Now, twenty years on from his notorious playboy lifestyle, Tony Stark is getting ready to marry his all-American boyfriend and explains how he went from destruction to reconstruction.  


  


I met Tony Stark once.  
  
It was a few years ago, just before his engagement announcement to Steve Rogers. I remember him walking in, none of the flair and dramatises that walks hand in hand with Tony Stark. Or did. It was a startling thing to see, the playboy genius walking into the room without fanfare. Steve was with him, wide-eyed and awestruck, as though incapable of reconciling what he was seeing with the world he was used to.  
  
I remember approaching Tony with not a little trepidation. It was difficult to see the expression behind the sunglasses and I was all too aware of the way the rumours and whispers followed Tony Stark wherever he trod.  
  
It was Steve Rogers who put my mind to rest. He had one hand curled around Tony’s arm, pointing out things that were almost second nature by now. Still, he took it all on like a trooper; as though Steve merited this whole new life and experience. It’s true that Rogers has been a good influence on Stark and it’s difficult to imagine that there was ever a time when their knock-down drag out fight was splashed all over the morning papers.  
  
When GQ asked me to interview Tony Stark a week before his upcoming nuptials, I jumped at the chance to question him about THE reasons behind his decision to take up with Steve Rogers. About why he would turn his back on hundreds of years of Royal tradition and marry a man.  
  
I was led through Stark Tower, now home to Tony, Steve and a few of their closest friends, where I was passed over by not only two assistants, but all of the aforementioned friends. I felt as though I was passing some form of test. I was directed to the roof where Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were waiting for me, both relaxed and sitting inches apart but I could see their hands curled around each other under the table.  
  
They presented a united front. I tried not to feel intimidated.

**PETER PARKER:** So how are things?  
 **TONY STARK:** Awesome  
 **STEVE ROGERS:** Am I allowed to answer?  
 **PP:** Of course  
 **SR:** Thank you.  
 **PP:** Prince Tony-  
 **TS:** Call me Tony.  
 **PP:** Thank you. How DO YOU LIKE New York?  
 **TS:** It’s not Miami, but I make do.  
 **SR:** He’s kidding. He loves it here.  
 **PP:** Stark Tower is definitely a prominent feature on the New York skyline.  
 **TS:** Is that a problem?  
 **SR:** Tony!  
 **PP:** No, it’s okay. I think it’s... you put your name on it. Was that to make a point?  
 **TS:** I’m a Prince. If I want MY name on something, I put it on something.  
 **PP:** Like Steve?  
 **TS:** Steve is different. Steve is Steve. I don’t own him. He’s free to leave whenever he wants.  
 **SR:** Not that I ever will.  
 **PP:** It’s obvious that I’ve struck a nerve but it’s easy to see why. Up to this point, you have been almost obsessive in your reluctance to let the media get a hold of Steve Rogers. In fact, this is the first interview where he’s been present. Is that to make a point?  
 **TS:** I’ve lived the majority of my life in the spotlight. I’m a Prince and it comes with the territory. Steve doesn’t deserved to be paraded around like something that I might decide to give up on a moment’s notice.  
 **PP:** It’s fair of them to assume that. You’ve been with a lot of people before now. What’s changed?  
 **TS:** Steve.  
 **PP:** That’s very candid.  
 **TS:** We’re getting married in a week. I think anything less than candid is unfair. You’re being a little intrusive with this interview.  
 **PP:** You agreed to it, Prince Tony. In fact, your friends okayed the questions before I came up here.  
 **TS:** Really?  
 **PP:** Yes. What’s it like having them around all the time?  
 **TS:** Annoying. Well, not Bruce so much. He gets the science. Clint [Barton] is creepy. He sits on top of things. I caught him on the breakfast bar yesterday. He really needs to find a new hobby. Natasha [Romanova] tries to convince me that she can kill me a hundred different ways-  
 **SR:** -which is just her way of showing affection-  
 **TS:** -right, but she still gives me the crazy eyes.  
 **PP:** Don’t worry, Mr. Rogers, I don’t think anyone’s going to get arrested.  
 **TS:** I have diplomatic immunity. Which is irrelevant because she isn’t killing anyone and neither am I. I swear.  
 **PP:** You’re also entertaining the King of Asgard at the moment, isn’t that right?  
 **SR:** Thor!  
 **TS:** Yes, Steve, Thor. The guy knows how to pack away poptarts.  
 **PP:** Poptarts?  
 **TS:** Small comforts. I don’t think they have them in Asgard.  
 **PP:** Is he a good housemate?  
 **TS:** He walks around naked sometimes. The guy needs to learn the concept of a towel. He also thinks it’s fun to smack me around in the gym. I swear I still have bruises from a week ago.  
 **SR:** This interview is going to cause so many problems, isn’t it?  
 **PP:** People have been running stories on the Prince for years, Mr. Rogers. Many have been sued by the royal family of Extremmis but none have gone out of business as a result.  
 **TS:** GQ is safe.  
 **PP:** Thank you, your highness.  
 **TS:** Tony, seriously.  
 **SR:** And you can call me Steve.  
 **PP:** Will Mr – Steve – be a Prince come next Saturday? And why choose the 4th of July for your nuptials?  
 **TS:** We wanted to cause mass inconvenience for the United States.  
 **SR:** Tony!  
 **TS:** What? It seemed – Steve is the all-American hero. He chose the date.  
 **PP:** Right. You were once in the army, is that right?  
 **SR:** The Marines.  
 **PP:** What was that like?  
 **SR:** I’d prefer not to talk about it, if that’s okay.  
 **PP:** Of course. Will you be a Prince?  
 **SR:** [laughs] I’m not sure I’m cut out for that.  
 **TS:** Nonsense! He’ll be a Prince in title and in act.  
 **SR:** Tony-  
 **TS:** He’s already been introduced to my father, who loves him, by the way.  
 **PP:** Has he been invited to the ceremony?  
 **TS:** Actually, despite everything that you may have heard, the ceremony isn’t going to be one of those ridiculous affairs you see with the British Royal family. For starters, I don’t think the Church would approve of a gay couple walking down the aisle. It’s going to be private, or as private as marriage between, and attended by, royalty can be.  
 **PP:** So you’re keeping the guest list small?  
 **TS:** As long as Clint and the rest don’t try and invite any more people than necessary.  
 **PP:** Your engagement has been pretty long. What made you wait all that time?  
 **TS:** We wouldn’t even be getting married now but Steve kind of made a point of-  
 **SR:** He’s lying. We didn’t see the point in getting married. It’s not a secret that we’ve been together since college. I’m sure the press has printed that one picture of us a million times for lack of more material. It’s been twenty years and Tony knows I love him, just like I know he loves me. Marriage isn’t this huge step for us like it would be for most people. We’ve practically been married for years anyway.  
 **PP:** You mentioned that you met at college. Was it love at first sight?  
 **SR:** Tony was drunk 100% of the time. I’m not sure he even knew my name for-  
 **TS:** Now who’s lying? Steve was a jock. He was this huge strapping guy who wasn’t even aware of how gorgeous he was. He was standing alone, so of course I had to go over and introduce myself. He had no idea who I was. I was both shocked and appalled and made it a point to inform him about myself. I forced my way into his life and refused to budge.  
 **SR:** He makes it sound like I didn’t want him around. I did. He was refreshing. I honestly had no idea that he was a Prince- or as notorious as he was. We were friends for an embarrassingly short time before he made his move. I wasn’t averse to it, you understand, but it was still a little bit of a shock.  
 **PP:** Because he was a guy?  
 **SR:** No! Because he was the Prince of this awesome country and I was just, well, me.  
 **TS:** Being just, ‘well, you’ was everything I needed. You’re an idiot if you think anything less.  
 **PP:** You obviously love each other a lot.  
 **TS:** Ohmygod, is that coming through in the interview? Quick, Steve! We have to amend the way we’re behaving.  
 **SR:** Don’t mind him, he’s an idiot. He’s also nervous because he has to have dinner with the President tonight.  
 **PP:** You’re not invited?  
 **SR:** Yes, but it’s dinner with the President.  
 **PP:** I’m sure there’s a lot of this in your future.  
 **SR:** I’m trying not to think about it too much. It’s bad enough that I share my home with the President’s son.  
 **PP:** Speaking of, this house has a lot of Royalty within its walls. What’s that like for you?  
 **SR:** I have to pinch myself all the time. I’m just a regular person who went to college and met a guy. I’ve been with Tony for twenty years and it never gets any easier. I’m hanging out with the son of the President. I’m on the floor below the Russian Prime Minister’s niece and I get woken up by a King. It’s just so surreal. I can’t imagine a life without it now, you should know that, but it’s just weird. Tony shields me from the limelight and I appreciate that because it’s just so overwhelming.  
 **TS:** He handles it better than anyone I’ve seen. They love him. More than me, most of the time.  
 **PP:** [It’s at this point the interview is interrupted by the aforementioned royalty. King Thor and Miss. Romanova both point out that Steve is refreshing to have around. Clint and Bruce [Banner] inform me that having someone around who likes them for them and not the station they hold is the best thing they could have asked for. Then they all complain that too many feelings are being thrown around and retreat to the far end of the balcony to eat their own breakfast. It’s obvious they have been – and still are – eavesdropping.]  
 **SR:** Sorry about that.  
 **PP:** You really don’t have to apologise. Will any of your friends be attending?  
 **SR:** Peggy Carter, she was my best friend in college, will be coming. My parents have been dead for years and my best friend-  
 **PP:** I’m sorry if-  
 **TS:** James Barnes was a hero of the war and he died serving his country. If he was here, Steve would have him as best man and I would be honored to have him attend.  
 **SR:** Tony-  
 **TS:** Yeah. Well. Instead we have to have she-who-must-not-be-named and your pseudo-father who thinks the perfect way to spend his time is to list my shortcomings.  
 **SR:** Peggy loves you really and Chester spent years thinking I was less than perfect until he realised I didn’t want to date his stepdaughter.  
 **TS:** You’re lucky I love you.  
 **SR:** Your father-  
 **TS:** Loves you, don’t try and pretend different.  
 **SR:** Tony.  
 **TS:** Fine. Who’s giving you away?  
 **PP:** Steve is the bride?  
 **SR:** You know what, Mr. Parker, I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this just a little too much.  
 **PP:** I assure you this is no joke for me.  
 **SR:** Really?  
 **PP:** Prince Tony is a favourite of mine. He shook my hand once.  
 **TS:** I did?  
 **PP:** You did. Do you ever remember faces?  
 **TS:** No, but I remember smart mouths.  
 **SR:** Tony.  
 **TS:** What? He started it. This is so unprofessional.  
 **SR:** Are you going to be allowed to publish any of this?  
 **PP:** GQ once published a whole article wherein Tony swore every third word.  
 **SR:** It can’t have been that many. It was? [laughing] Actually, I’m not surprised.  
 **PP:** Do you ever wonder what he says in interviews when you’re not around?  
 **SR:** No. If he says anything about me that I don’t like, Pepper usually tells me.  
 **PP:** Pepper Potts? She’s Tony’s PA?  
 **TS:** If you call here that, she’ll castrate you. Pepper is pretty much the light of my life, the ground beneath my feet-  
 **SR:** Should I be jealous?  
 **TS:** Never. You’re the one for me, Captain.  
 **PP:** Captain?  
 **SR:** It’s a joke. Tony seems to think it’s hilarious to call me Captain America.  
 **PP:** You do remind me of him a little bit.  
 **SR:** You read that?  
 **PP:** Yes.  
 **SR:** I’m beginning to like you less and less.  
 **PP:** I do apologise for that. It’s just a little startling that you’re both so down to earth.  
 **SR:** I’ve always been that way. I’m just a regular guy. I’m sure we’re going to suffer a few days of Prince Tony Stark lording over us just to compensate for the forty minutes or so of being human that he’s had to endure.  
 **TS:** I knew you loved me.  
 **SR:** Always.  
 **PP:** Have you written vows?  
 **TS:** Wow, that was some jump there, junior.  
 **SR:** By that he means yes. Well, I have. Whether or not Tony will remember to being his on the morning remains to be seen.  
 **TS:** I would never forget anything this serious.  
 **PP:** [It’s a little uncomfortable for a moment but I pick at my breakfast. It really is startling to see how comfortable they are with each other. I feel like an intruder much more than I’m used to when conducting interviews.]  
 **TS:** I do love you.  
 **SR:** I know, Tony. He’s worried I’ll forget, I think. I don’t want to give them away because they’re for Tony on our wedding day, but it took me a long time to decide what would work and what wouldn’t. He thinks I don’t love him, or don’t deserve him because that’s just the way he is. He’s so wrong. If there’s anybody that deserves everything they want in life, it’s Tony Stark. He deserves to have someone there who can be what he wants and what he needs. Who can tell him everyday how special he is and how lucky they are to have him. I’m just so glad it gets to be me.  
 **TS:** That’s pretty sappy for eleven in the morning, Steve.  
 **SR:** Whatever, Stark.  
 **PP:** That’s really beautiful. It’s hard to believe there’s any opposition to this marriage.  
 **TS:** Fuck those idiots. If they can’t see that I can marry whoever the hell I want, then that’s their closed-minded problem. I love Steve and I’m not going to keep him a secret just because I might upset some of the citizens of my country. I appreciate that they have their views but I’m not compromising on Steve.  
 **PP:** That’s quite a stand you’re taking. Aren’t you afraid of backlash?  
 **TS:** I’ve suffered backlash most of my life. I think, at this point, my father will be glad I’ve found someone who will put up with me for long enough for him to marry me off.  
 **PP:** You’re not afraid that when you become King, your people will rebel?  
 **TS:** I think that’s too far in the future to be a problem right now. Dad’s not going to kick-  
 **SR:** Tony  
 **TS:** -die anytime soon, what? Dad’s going to live till a hundred or more just to spite me, and by then I might have retired to Canada with Steve to raise goats in the hills.  
 **SR:** I think Canada is way more progressive than goats on hills, Tony. You need to be careful.  
 **TS:** People would be shocked if I didn’t act this way.  
 **PP:** It’s a refreshing standpoint to take.  
 **TS:** What is? Oh the marriage thing? It’s just who I am. If they don’t like it, that’s fine. I’m not asking them to marry me too. I’m just asking them to respect that it’s my decision to make.  
 **PP:** I don’t see how they can be unhappy with that.  
 **TS:** Let’s hope they see it the same way.  
 **PP:** You mentioned the future before. What do you see in the future?  
 **TS:** Sex.  
 **SR:** Ohmygosh would you stop with that. Or you won’t be getting any. Ever again.  
 **TS:** I’m not sure how his readers won’t want to know about that. We’re both attractive.  
 **PP:** I’m relatively sure there wouldn’t be any complaints from the readers. My editor however...  
 **SR:** You’re going to take that part out, right? I’m not comfortable with the whole of America knowing.  
 **TS:** -that we have sex? You’re kidding, right? If I wasn’t having sex with you, I would probably have a hundred thousand shrinks knocking o my door, wondering what the hell was wrong with me.  
 **SR:** We are not having this conversation in a magazine, Tony!  
 **PP:** If you’d like to move on?  
 **SR:** Yes, please. Thank you, Peter.  
 **PP:** You’re welcome. I think I speak for most of us when I say that we’re looking forward to this wedding. Will we see more of you afterwards? I know you like your privacy.  
 **SR:** Perhaps. I guess it would depend on how the public see it. How about you?  
 **PP:** I’m definitely excited. I think you’re an excellent role model.  
 **SR:** Thank you. That’s nice of you to say.  
 **PP:** No problem, Mr. Rogers.  
 **SR:** Really, it’s Steve.  
 **PP:** Okay. You were in the military and I know you don’t want to talk about it but that’s something we can all feel proud of. And Tony is, despite all the press he gets, a role model himself. Most people forget that he’s a philanthropist and the Maria Stark Awards benefits people from all walks of life. I should stop.  
 **SR:** No, it’s nice to hear what you have to say. Right Tony?  
 **TS:** You think there should be more benefits for people?  
 **PP:** I think you do great work already. Would you like to do more?  
 **TS:** I see what you did there, turning that back on me. I’m always looking for new ways to help people. I don’t think it’s right that I get to live like this, this lavish lifestyle to which I have become accustomed and-  
 **SR:** And watch people live like they do.  
 **TS:** Exactly.  
 **PP:** Like Steve?  
 **TS:** Steve didn’t need my help. I needed his.  
 **SR:** You didn’t. You just constantly think that you do.  
 **PP:** I still think it’s great that you both work so well together. I think if you keep on like you are, I’ll be interviewing you in another twenty years on that goat farm in Canada.  
 **SR:** You could, you know.  
 **PP:** Um.  
 **TS:** No, really. We’ll invite you to the wedding.  
 **SR:** Tony.  
 **TS:** Steve.  
 **SR:** Tony.  
 **TS:** Steve.  
 **PP:** It’s okay, you really don’t have to.  
 **TS:** Give him an invite.  
 **SR:** Tony.  
 **TS:** Steve.  
 **PP:** Really. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I appreciate it.  
 **SR:** That’s fine, Peter. You are welcome, you know.  
 **TS:** Here, have an invite.  
 **PP:** Uh, thank you?  
 **TS:** You’re welcome. It was nice to meet you.  
 **PP:** And you.  
 **SR:** We’ll see you in a week, Peter!  
 **PP:** Oh god.  


GQ

**Author's Note:**

> seriously. AWAY.


End file.
